Just some ideas
by Paradox four
Summary: Ok here are free ideas take as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

This some ideas I'm developing and thought someone might want to add something to it.

Android linka- that levi creates a robot girl to see how his family reacts to her. Yea maybe baby just wanted to write maybe baby.

Vampire lucy- a vampire hides in the attic of the loud house. Not gonna lie this idea is also noy gonna be finished.

Mutant loud house - already done to death so yea the name says it all.

Age swap loud house - agian the name says it all

alien in the house - another gender bend with levi being a alien you thought linka right ?

personality swap- kinda like age swap but not planing to expand further.

loud wars:mars - mars goes to hell after is colonized and declears independence alot of children are orphaned luckily one boy and one genius do everything to keep their orphanage, new family together and lincoln a almost emotionless boy will do anything to protect his new family. Yea this might become a full fanfic and might look for beta readers first.

Falloud- a family is released from a fallout shelter after 2 hundred years luckily with little genetic corruption and they need a guidance from a white haired boy with some of the family calling him a mutant will they survive the modern waste lands? Yea this also might become a full fanfic cause i love fallout and I'm not going base the placing on a game cause there would be no surprises.

A Little preview just to see who likes it

Lincoln stood there holding his little sister lily who was crying her eyes out as the saw the destruction a young Boy lost his parents and home no one was there but destroyed mechs and tanks he saw nothing not even one person this was war and it nevers changes...true but it always changes the people.

Years later

lincoln shot a man yelling at his sister for not making him the drugs. Lisa looked scared, fear in her eyes but lincoln the only thing seen was emotionless, a dead stare at the corps of that thug " so sis what are we gonna do next ?" Lisa recollected herself and stood up

she looked at her brother and said " survive dear brother" Lincoln nodded to his little sister and carried her on his shoulders, lisa smilled and feel asleep " i love you bro" lincoln smiled and walked back to the orphanage


	2. Chapter 2 alternative

Lori - intervert but still leader of the family has a crush on bobby but too shy ask him out. Gamer does the laundry

Leni- genius but fun personality. Rarely uses complicateds word but is known do studies and check colleagues work for errors. is the accounted of the family.

Luna- classical music talented with all Instruments exception from the Violine because everytime she tries her family destroyes it.(and its painfull to listin to.)

Luan- class president logical allways points out flaws in everyones plans. Loris second in command especially whenever she has talk with other people that are not members of her family.

Lynn- Cheerleader still tough but less aggresive. Only wears makeup after sport events and competition and has a ego (her talk shit about her family/siblings and she would put you in a body cast for 6 mounths.)

Lincoln- sports 8/10 sometimes a prankster. Mostly makes deals in his family still like most of the things the girls like as well. Not easily pushed over.

Lucy- normal eight year

Lana- less disgusting no dirt more animal care and swimmer. horse back rider has multiple throphes is known to help at the vent time to time.

Lola- gardner still a tattletail helps her father with the cooking still has tee parties with her stuffed animals.

lisa- no developt personality yet kind hearted only loves to help her siblings.

Lily- still the most adorable thing in the world. poo-poo! 

free for anyones use.


	3. Chapter 3 multiverse?

lisa's labatory- Leni somehow sneaking into lisa's bunker idk is just a name that this point.

Loud as Hell - all the loud siblings are diffrent types of demons and might be in a rockband

End of the loud - the world ends, I'm actauly debating my self here, between a supernatural end of the world or sci-fi end of the world and its the fault of one sister.

prequel to "The teacher is our bro !"-Might happen just don't hold your breath or stand outside of my house holding sings telling me to write it. but this will tackled in the christmas chapter

baby brother Lincoln- Lincoln is the youngest instead of lily and Im surprised this is rarely done cause this has potential, but I'm a bad writer so me trying this will cause it to turn to dust Like spider man. Speaking of characters not existing.

Oldest brother lincoln- Yea this won't have Liz, Lisa, Lily Because Will take place while lincoln is still in highschool and he never got thrown off the cruise, never meet paige and they didn't have Liz. _You could hear the three screaming as they turned to dust._ But they will return no worries.

loud reapper - A spoof on The grimm adventures of Billy and Mandy with them being replaced by Lana and Lola while grimm will be played by an adult lucy ha ha ha No worries rita won't go insane, But lynn junior will cause she is my least favorite character.

Last loud - Lincoln is the last surviving member and the worlds turned into a junkyard

Lisa paradox - Lisa is born to family of geniuses and after she and her brother try out his time machine they are sent to the start of the universe, while their intire world is destroyed. Lisa and Lincoln bodies are destroyed as the big bang happens while their consciousness are still there, after a billion years later Lincoln reforms his body first and then teaches Lisa how do so as well. Now they find out that their family is gone while Lisa accepts this, Lincoln does not and plans to destroy other universes to revive his own.

loud hous: Super multiverse - this isn't a real idea just something i hope might happen with every loud house super heroes making a cross over with eachother, Maybe Each chapter being released on a diffrent writers account, based on how much a character appears in the lastest chapter- that would be a lot of work to be honest.

loud hut- Middle ages kinghts fantasy and magic!

authors note: Oh to the the person who gave me that loud house shrinking thing yea im working on that but will most likely a one shoot. and Lisa paradox thing it's mostly because I hate what some writers do by just copy and pasting undertale muliverse to loud house.


End file.
